


the thunder rolls and the lightning strikes (this is what a storm is for)

by BayHendrix



Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Infertility, Miscarriages, Old Magic, Rhaelle is angry, The Old Gods - Freeform, all magic requires sacrifice, and fierce, and rhaelle does not fully understand the extent of this until it is much too late, and sometimes you crash and you burn, and wants to see everyone who betrayed her fall, you live and you learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Rhaelle Targaryen is nine years old when she is made to bear the burden of her family’s selfishness and sins. The day she arrives in Storm’s End she curses her family and encounters a god as volatile and dangerous and Shipbreaker’s Bay. She makes a wish.Years and years will pass before Rhaelle will ever begin to understand the cost of magic and the price of hatred.
Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537717
Kudos: 13





	the thunder rolls and the lightning strikes (this is what a storm is for)

Rhaelle Targaryen is nine years old when she is sent away to pay the price of her family’s sins. Duncan’s selfishness and her father’s inability to control his children. She is nine years old when she leaves King’s Landing and begins her journey to the Stormlands. It is the day she learns how to hate.


End file.
